Roman Unity Armed Forces
The West Roman Armed Forces '''(later known as the '''Roman Unity Armed Forces) is the federal armed forces of West Rome/United States of Americus. Overview The West Roman Armed Forces consisted of the West Roman Army Army, the West Roman Army Marines, the West Roman Army Navy, and the West Roman Army Air Force. Since the founding of West Rome, they have been the main federal forces of America. After the coup against Benjamin King, the US Army, US Navy, US Marines, and US Air Force all became the Roman Unity Army, the Roman Unity Navy and the Roman Unity Air Force. In addition, the Roman Unity Armed Forces absorbed the National Guard of West Rome, which soon transformed into the United Roman People's Army (URPA), a unified reserve military force. Individual branches West Roman Army The West Roman Army was the land branch of the West Roman Armed Forces. Originally starting out as a guerilla movement in the Roman Army, the West Roman Army has since become the main land defense force of America. This also includes the Special Forces, particularly the elite 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, or Delta Force. TACITUS character Gerald Moore was a former Delta Force operative. Following the coup against Benjamin King, the US Army was reorganized into the New American Army. The US Army/New American Army currently has the following divisions: The Roman Unity Army is the land warfare branch of New America. It performs the same functions as the West Roman Army that preceeded it. Many of the divisions within the New American Army have remained the same, though some have changed. The following is a partial list of both new and old military divisions within the Roman Unity Army: *1st Infantry Division ("The Big Red One") *1st Calvary Division *2nd Calvary Division *1st Division *2nd Division *3rd Division *4th Division *5th Division *6th Division *7th Division *8th Division *9th Division West Roman Navy The West Roman Navy was the sea branch of the West Roman Armed Forces. It is the largest, most capable navy in the world, and also possesses the largest fleet of aircraft carriers. Currently, there are 332,421 personnel in active support, with 105,577 in the Navy Reserve. Following the coup against Benjamin King, the US Navy became the Roman Unity Navy. West Roman Marine Corp The West Roman Marine Corps, a subordinate of the West Roman Navy, was mandated by the West Roman Senate to deliver rapid, combined-armed-task forces on land, the air and the ocean. It is also part of the Department of Defense and one of the seven uniformed services in America. Vinnie Crosby, Ellie Cohen, and Charles Tierney-all three of them being major characters in the TACITUS saga-were former Marines. Following the Second American Revolution, the West Roman Marines became the Roman Unity Marine Corps. West Roman Air Force The Air Force is the aerial service branch of the West Roman military. Originally a part of the West Roman Army, the Air Force became an independent branch of the military in 1947. It is the most recent branch of the Armed Forces to be formed, out of all three. The US Air Force became the Roman Unity ' Air Force' following the coup against President Benjamin King. Post-Coup After the coup against Benjamin King in 2017, the US Armed Forces became the Roman Unity Armed Forces. In the years after the Coup, the West Roman Armed Forces were reorganized into the Roman Unity Army (RUA), Roman Unity Air Force (RUAF), and the Roman Unity Navy (RUN). Weapons and equipment As West Rome grew into a technological powerhouse in the new future, the West Roman and the Roman Unity Army Military enjoyed a period of technological revolutions that turned America into a militaristic empire, eventually overtaking Russia, almost replacing China as the country with the biggest military armament, and almost overtaking the Federation as the most powerful military on Earth. M1014.png|M1014 M416.png|M416 M4A1.png|M4A1 Springfield M1903A4.png|Springfield M1903A4 M1A1 carbine.png|M1A1 Carbine Lee-Enfield.png|Lee-Enfield M1 Thompson.png|M1A1 Thompson Uzi.png|IMI Uzi Desert Eagle.png|Desert Eagle Desert Tactical Arms Stealth Recon Scout.jpg|Stealth Recon Scout AAC Integrally Suppressed R700.png|AAC Integrally Suppressed R700 AAC Honey Badger.png|Honey Badger KSG Menu Icon BOII.png|KSG-12 MK46.png|MK46 Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle.png|M14 EBR FGM-148 Javelin.jpg|FGM-148 Javelin AT-4Launcher.jpg|AT4 LMT LM308MWS Sharpshooter.jpg|LMT LM308MWS Sharpshooter Heckler & Koch G3SG:1.jpg|Heckler & Koch G3SG/1 Accuracy International AW.jpg|AW rifle Heckler & Koch G3KA4.jpg|Heckler & Koch G3KA4 Iron Tomahawk.png|Tomahawk (used in melee combat) Lee-Enfield.png|Lee-Enfield M1903 Springfield w-clip.png|Springfield M1903 Springfield M1903A4.png|Springfield M1903A4 Steyr Scout.jpg|Steyr Scout Elite Steyr AUG Para.png|Steyr AUG Para Steyr M9A1.jpg|Steyr M9A1 M1 Garand rifle.png|M1 Garand FNX-45 Tactical .45 ACP.jpg|FN FNX-45 Tactical Noveske N4-PDW.jpeg|Noveske N4-PDW DDM4V7.jpg|Daniel Defense DDM4V7P DDM4V1 rifle.jpg|Daniel Defense DDM4V1 DDM4ISR®.jpg|Daniel Defense DDM-ISR DDM4 V7 Pro.jpg|Daniel Defense DDM4V7 DDM4 300S.jpg|Daniel Defense DDM4300 DANIEL DEFENSE TORNADO®.jpg|Daniel Defense DD5V1 Daniel Defense MK18 (FDE).jpg|Daniel Defense MK18 Daniel Defense M4 V5.jpg|Daniel Defense DDM4V5 M1 Garand rifle.png|M1 Garand M1903 rifle.png|M1903 Springfield Notes *Unlike the normal timeline, the maximum age for enlisting in the West Roman Armed Forces is 15, not 17. Gallery Marines from the 1st Battalion.jpg 1st Reconnaissance Battalion Marines.jpg New American Marines in the jungle.jpg Female-Marines.jpg Army-2540213 1920.jpg LSAT LMG used by an US Army soldier.jpg Rangers in combat.png|US Army Rangers defending Washington DC against Raven forces during the Second American Revolution US Army Rangers vs. Raven's Rock.png|US Army Rangers fighting against Raven's Rock PMCs